Mordor
Witchking 1286727879.jpg Sauron model.jpg MorgulOrks.jpg Khamul.jpg Slave Camp.jpg Black Easterling.png Dolguldurork.jpg Dolguldur ork.jpg Game2014-0ba6a.jpg Game 2015-10-24 01-18-24-419.jpg Mordor is one of the most aggressive factions with an open fortress, which provides 8 Plots and 8 defense areas. The whole gameplay of the faction is focused on the central hero Sauron, who is responsible for the development of upgrades and activation of various forces. By fulfilling tasks the power of Sauron may be multiplied and expanded, whereby various heroes who are linked to his will, become more powerful at the same time. Mordor has a variety and mass of different troops, however, are weaker in direct fight. On settlements troops from Minas Morgul , Cirith Ungol and Dol Guldur may be recruited. Strategic Points Castle The castle of Mordor is equipped with battle towers all around the outside and 4 building plots around the citadel. On the 4 buildings plot can be built catapults, barricades or guardians of Cirith Ungol which can cast a fear spell pushing enemies away from the base. It doesn't posses any walls but the many defense building plots are cheap and strong and are upgraded to fire arrows once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's Influence . It possesses 8 main buildings plots and 9 battle tower. Cost 5000 resources. Camp The camp doesn't have the 4 center defense plot but the player can still build 7 battle towers on small defense plots that will be upgraded once the Battle Tower is under Sauron's Influence . Cost 2000 resources Outpost The outpost can be selected to build either Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur or a basic Mordor Outpost where the Orc Tent, Slave Camp, Slaughterhouse, Troll Cage and Siege Work can be constructed. Cost 3000 for Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur and 1200 for regular outpost. Settlement On the settlement the player can chose to build Cirith Ungol, a Slave Camp or a Slaughterhouse. Cost 800 for Cirith Ungol, 250 for Slave Camp and Slaughterhouse. The Buildings Units Naval Units Naval units are the only one which can travel over water they are built at docks which need to be captured. Once captured the player can train the units, but other players can capture it, canceling the training. Heroes Gorbag/Shagrat Shagrat was a large, long-armed orc, Captain of the Tower of Cirith Ungol, and one of the orcs who found Frodo Baggins after he had been poisoned by Shelob. In the Edain Mod he is also paired with Gorbag, an Orc captain of Cirith Ungol, originally from Minas Morgul. Gothmog : Gothmog was the Orc lieutenant of the Witch-king in the Third Age, from Minas Morgul, notably at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Mollok Mollok is the king of the trolls. He is clad in battle armor that renders him very resistant and yet he is one of the most underused heroes. He was never named but represented as the Troll that attacked Aragorn at the battle of the Black Gate. Dark Marshall In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts. Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord was once the king of a small and insignificant kingdom. When Sauron offered him one of the Nine Rings, the promise of its power proved irresistible. Now, his physical being all but gone, and his will enslaved to Sauron, the Shadow Lord wears his dark pride like a cloak, blotting the sun from the sky and dimming the sight of his foes. Witch-King The Witch-king of Angmar was the leader of the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, and Sauron's second-in-command in the Second and Third Ages. Once a king of men, he was corrupted by one of the nine Rings of Power given to the lords of men and became an undead wraith in the service of Sauron. He is also present in the Angmar faction. Khamul Khamûl was one of the nine Ringwraiths, second to the Witch-King, in Middle-earth after Arnor was defeated. During the Third Age, he held Dol Guldur as Sauron's lieutenant. After the Witch-King was slain, he became the Lord of Nazgûl for a short period. Mouth of Sauron The Mouth of Sauron was a living man, the ambassador and messenger of Sauron, the Lieutenant of the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr in Middle-earth and one of the most devoted and dark servants of Sauron at the time of the War of the Ring. His true name had been forgotten, even by himself. Shelob Shelob was a Great Spider. She was the greatest offspring of Ungoliant. During the Third Age she lived in Mordor and was known to feed indiscriminately, preying on orcs, men, elves, and dwarves alike. She was encountered by Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee in their quest to destroy the One Ring. Sauron Sauron is the central point in the strategy of Mordor, his power affect all around him and as he rises in level so does his Ringwraiths and Mouth of Sauron. He can never truly die once bought and simply becomes a shadow which comes back a bit later. Outpost Minas Morgul Minas Morgul '''(meaning "Tower of Dark sorcery") was a City/Fortress of Mordor, originally called '''Minas Ithil ("Tower of the Rising Moon"). As the easternmost fortification in the kingdom of Gondor, and a sister city to Minas Anor (now known as Minas Tirith), Minas Ithil safeguarded the eastern borders of the Kingdom of Gondor and the capital Osgiliath from the forces of Mordor during the early part of the Third Age. As Gondor's armies weakened, it was then taken over by the forces of Mordor, and was used a base to attack Gondor and in the process, decayed into the dark and demonic fortress that gave the city its new name. The sub-faction of Minas Morgul can be obtained by purchasing the Minas Morgul outpost. Once it is built the player will be able to purchase various units from Minas Morgul along with its signature Hero: The Witch-King of Angmar. You cannot purchase any upgrade but under the Influence of Sauron Lesser Wraith can become Morgul Shadows and fight alongside the troops of Mordor. Along that the nearby enemy troops suffer a slight debuff. The following units can be recruited in Minas Morgul: * Morgul Orcs * Morgul Archers * Morgul Pikemen * Morgul Riders Dol-Guldur Dol Guldur, also known as the Hill of Dark Sorcery, was Sauron's stronghold and base of operations when he worked his sorcery in the wood under the name of The Necromancer. It was located in the south of Mirkwood for over twelve-hundred years in the Third Age. The sub-faction of Dol Guldur can be purchased by purchasing the Dol Guldur outpost. Once it is built the player will be able to purchase various units from Dol-Guldur along with its signature hero: Khamul. There are no purchasable upgrades but once the fortress is under the Sauron's Influence Mirkwood Spiders can be recruited for free. Along with that nearby enemy troops suffer of poison damage. The following units can be recruited at Dol Guldur: * Dol Guldur Orcs * Dol Guldur Archers * Dol Guldur Pikemen * Mirkwood Spiders * Castellans Spellbook Tainted Land (1 pp) Taint an area of terrain. All allied units gain plus 25% armor. Does not stack. Eye of Sauron (1 pp) Summon the Eye of Sauron. Reveals stealthed units. Allies gain +30% damage. All leadership bonus of enemies are nullified. Can be controlled Endless Hordes (1 pp) The endless hordes of Mordor are inexhaustible. Replaces one fallen unit of every horde on the battlefield. Barricade (3 pp) Summons a defensive tower with garrisoned archers. 3000 Health Terror of Cirith Ungol (3 pp) Calls the giant spider Shelob for a short time Reinforcement of Rhun (3 pp) Calls permanent vassals from the distant lands of Rhun which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 120 unused command points are available. 1 Horde of Easterling and 1 Horde of Rhun Halberdier Warriors. Arrow Volley (2 pp) Launches a volley of arrows anywhere on the map Call the Horde (7 pp) Increase orc production speed Darkness (6 pp) Temporarily covers the whole map in darkness. All Ally units gain +50% damage and +50% armor. Does not stack. Reinforcement of Harad (7 pp) Call permanent vassal from southern Harad which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 240 unused command points are available. 2 hordes of Haradrim lancers and 1 Mumakil. Power of Past Ages (10 pp) Awaken the forgotten power of Sauron, which he lost during his downfall. The Necromancer become Gorthaur, the scholar of Aule. Also cause minor knockback effect and damage once activated on the Necromancer or Gorthaur Hammer of Underworld (10 pp) Order the designated workshop to construct the mighty, wolf shaped, battering ram Grond to tear down the fortifications of your enemies. Only 1 Grond can be present on the battlefield. Upgrades Strategy Guide for Mordor The spam must be REAL!!!! Being as aggressive as possible is key since Mordor bases have virtually no defenses. Map control is very important since building a sub-faction outpost can give Sauron up to 3 levels. Start off by building a Barrack, an outer Tribute Farm close to your base so its easy to defend and then pick between either Gorbag/Shagrat or a sentry. It is key to constantly harass the enemy taking down outer buildings with strike and run while building up the hero stock and expanding on the upgrades with influence of Sauron. It is important to get the tribute camp under the influence of Sauron so that your reinforcements can gain heavy armor, expanding their utility. Category:Playable Faction Category:Evil Faction Category:Mordor